petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Playfish
Playfish is a developer of free to play casual social gaming that can be played on social networking platforms such as Facebook, MySpace, Bebo and iPhone, among others. The company is headquartered in London, England, and has offices in Beijing, China; San Francisco, United States; and Tromso, Norway. Playfish games are continually enhanced with new features and challenges. Games are usually initially released on Facebook before making their way onto other platforms. Pet Society is Playfish's most popular game and has more than 1,000,000 fans on its Facebook page, and it's one of the fastest growing third party applications on Facebook. History Playfish was founded in 2007 by Kristian Segerstrale, Sebastien de Halleux, Sami Lababidi, and Shukri Shammas. In October 2008, they secured $17 million USD in venture capital funding from Accel Partners and Index Ventures. Who has the Biggest Brain? was the company's first hit released on December 18th, 2007 . It was one of the first Facebook games to attract millions of daily players, and allowed the company to raise funding necessary to produce other hits. Then they were purchased by EA (Electronic Arts) in 2009 for $400 million. Some of our popular games had been retired such as Restaurant City, Hotel City and Country Story . In 2013, all Playfish game titles have retired on 14 June 2013 Games on indefinite hiatus Crazy Planets (released on July 1st, 2009) It's currently on hiatus. Current Games *''Pet Society'' (released on August 08, 2008,retire on 14 June 2013) *''The Sims Social'' (released on August 09, 2011,retire on 14 June 2013) *''SimCity Social'' (released on 25 June 2012,retire on 14 June 2013) Partner/EA Game *Outernauts (released on 9 April ) Retired Partner/EA Game *JetSet Secrets™ (released on 20 Sep 2012,retire on 24 April 2013) Retired Games *''Who Has The Biggest Brain?'' (released on December 18, 2007, retired on September 30, 2011) *''Word Challenge'' (released on May 1, 2008, retired on September 30, 2011) *''Bowling Buddies'' (released on May 8, 2008, retired on September 30, 2011 *''Geo Challenge'' (released on September 22, 2008, retired on September 30, 2011) *''Minigolf Party'' (released on January 27, 2009, retired on January 27, 2010) *''Country Story'' (released on July 29, 2009, retired on December 1, 2011) *''Quiztastic!'' (released on August 14, 2009, retired on March 4, 2010) *''Poker Rivals'' (released on December 7, 2009, retired on June 7, 2011) *''Gangster City'' (released on January 26, 2010, retired on June 7, 2011) *''Hotel City'' (released on March 26, 2010, retired on September 30, 2011) *''My Empire'' (released on June 1, 2010, retired on September 30, 2011) *''Pirates Ahoy!'' (released on August 10, 2010, retired on June 7, 2011) *''Pet Society Vacation'' (released on July 18, 2011 , retired on December 26 , 2011) *''Restaurant City: Gourmet Edition'' , (released on August 22 2011, retired on June 29, 2012) *''Restaurant City'' (released on April 28, 2009, retired on June 29, 2012) *''Monopoly Millionaires'' (released on January 31, 2011, retired on 17 Aug 2012) *World Series Superstars (released March 30, 2011, retired on Dec 31, 2012) *''RISK: Factions'' (released on January 11, 2012,retire on 31 March 2013) *''EA Sports FIFA Superstars'' (released on June 10, 2010,retire on 31 March 2013) *''Madden NFL Superstars'' (released on August 31, 2010, retire on May 14th, 2013) *''NHL Superstars'' (released on October 5, 2011, retire on May 14th, 2013) External links * Official Playfish website Text taken from Wikipedia. Category:Gameplay